In recent years, DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) video discs recorded in multi-channel digital audio formats such as Dolby Digital (AC3) and dts have become widely known.
For example, in the above AC3 format, there are five full-range channels, including a front center channel (C), front left and right channels (L/R), and rear left and right surround channels (SL/SR), as well as an auxiliary channel for low-frequency effects only (SW); speakers corresponding to each of these channels are arranged surrounding the listener, to provide effective reproduced surround sound.
However, one characteristic function of these DVD video discs is what is called a “multi-angle” function. This is a function which enables switching between up to nine camera angles or view angles according to user preference; the images of a movie, sports event, live performance, or similar from a plurality of camera angles are recorded on the recording media, and the user can freely choose among camera angles to enjoy the recorded content.
By using this multi-angle function, when viewing a music video, for example, it is possible to enjoy the performance concentrating mainly on the performance of a noteworthy guitarist, drummer, or other performer, in contrast with viewing of normal reproduced video images.
However, when reproducing conventional DVD video discs such as described above, even if the above-described multi-angle function is used to select a camera angle (view angle), the accompanying audio signals and image signals are reproduced according to the normal viewing mode, irrespective of the selected angle; hence for the listener, the acoustic image localization is not appropriate to the image being viewed, so that there is the problem that an extremely strange sensation results, and the reproduction quality is worsened.